Sólo
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: "Sensei, no estás solo. Te hare ver que me tienes a mí, y tal vez yo no sea Sasuke o Naruto, pero soy Sakura. No estás solo, me tienes a mí, y yo no estoy sola, te tengo a ti."


Siempre supe kakashi sensei era extraño… demasiado para ser verdad.

Cuando naruto le jugo la broma del borrador y el callo redondito, supe qué clase de maestro tendríamos.

Lo he visto, luchar, desmayarse, reír y hasta molestarse, kakashi simplemente es un hombre de muchas emociones. Si hace algunos años me hubiesen preguntado qué tan raro era mi sensei, yo definitivamente te tendría una respuesta clara y contundente: MEGA EXTRAÑO.

Sin embargo mi opinión de el empezó a cambiar dos meses después de que se nos asignara el como maestro. Iruka sensei me pidió que buscara a kakashi y lo comunicara con el…Lo busque por todas partes al menos dos veces en cada lugar, en el parque, en el bazar, en el campo 9, no estaba en ninguna parte. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme con Gai en medio de la calle, y luego de un efusivo: "Hola alumna de mi eterno rival", me dijo lo que de allí en adelante se convertiría en mi mantra, "para encontrar a kakashi solo debes dejar de buscarlo".

Después de bufar mentalmente ante ese estúpido consejo, camine tranquilamente por la calle jugando a patear las piedritas que se me cruzaran en el camino, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el parque a ver si me encontraba a sasuke kun. Imaginen mi sorpresa al recortarme de un árbol, cerrar los ojos, virar me cara hacia arriba, abrirlos y encontrarme a kakashi leyendo cómodamente en una rama del mismo árbol. Ese día recuerdo haber pensado "kakashi sensei es un tipo raro, me compadezco de sus padres y amigos".

Kakashi siempre era todo lo que tú no esperas… siempre caminaba por allí con su libro raro en la mano, despreocupado del mundo, al borde de sobrepasar la indiferencia. Era como si no le importara nada, como si simplemente mandaba al diablo al mundo y era lo que el quería ser, era simplemente original y autentico sin ningún prejuicio. Te decía las cosas de frente y poco le importaba lo que tu le decías de vuelta…

¿Cuántas veces llegue a envidiarlo solo por ser le? ¿Cuántas veces desee yo ser así de autentica?

El simplemente era el hombre que quería ser, y a mi opinión de ese tiempo, el era un hombre muy feliz.

Claro, no siempre pensaremos lo mismo todo el tiempo. Mi opinión cambio una tarde de octubre. El sol estaba bajo y parecía querer llover. En ese entonces yo tenía nomas que 15 años…Caminaba tranquilamente hacia el campo que solía utilizar el equipo siete, iba pensando en las desgracias que azotaron al equipo. Aun me sentía dolida por lo de Sasuke y un poco decaída por las continuas partidas de Naruto.

En ese momento fue que lo vi. Me dio tanta pena de que fuera a descubrirme, que me escondí tas un árbol y lo observe desde las sombras.

Kakashi sensei estaba parado frente al monumento a los caídos, mirando anhelante la bendita roca.

"simplemente lo arruine de nuevo, Obito" dijo

Yo me sorprendí al verlo hablar solo, pero simplemente evite comentar algo…Al sol de hoy, sigo pensando que el siempre supo que yo estuve ahí.

"me volví a quedar solo"

Su voz ronca y rota me recordó a la mía después de los meses llorando la soledad en la que me encontraba.

"te equivocaste, la gente como yo Si nacemos para estar solos"

Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza y supe el grave error que cometí.

Durante meses, incluso años, me escondí en mi propia soledad. Mi familia (sasuke y naruto) se había ido y yo me había quedado sola. Obviamente yo tenía una familia de verdad, una con una madre irresponsable, una tía alcohólica, un padrastro como pedófilo en potencia, mi familia, si señores. Es por eso que la familia que me gastaba eran mi compañeros y cuando se fueron me convencía de que me quede sola y olvide que aun me quedaba un integrante el roto grupo…

Sasuke se fue, Naruto se fue, e incluso yo me fui, y kakashi sensei se quedo solo, _se volvió a quedar solo._

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuentas de las pistas que soltaba mi sensei acerca de su soledad, de su aislamiento hacia las personas, de cómo permanecía demasiado tiempo callado y de cómo simplemente para el él trabajo en equipo lo era todo.

No me había dado cuenta de que el uniforme de mi sensei no era el usual de tos los días, pero el estupor del momento no me dejo pensar. Solo recuerdo lo vapuleado, roto y sucio que estaba y de cómo kakashi estaba en una posición más degradada de lo normal, de seguro acababa de llegar de misión.

En ese momento note que estaba lloviendo y realmente no pude mas. Corrí como nunca lo hice, intentando escapar de él. No me importo si me noto o no, porque simplemente quería huir de allí. Llegue a la calle y simplemente seguí corriendo.

Kakashi sensei estaba tan solo que dolía verlo, yo estaba tan sola que no quise verlo. Me encerré en un lugar tan obscuro y me convencí a mi misma que el sol no saldría jamás. Ahora sabía que mi maestro también se había encerrado en un lugar así, solo por tantos años, alejado del mundo. Yo era su alumna, yo era su médico, era mi deber cuidarlo, sanarlo; porque yo sabía que si sanaba a kakashi, el me sanaría a mí.

Ese día, después de llorar a montones le susurre al viento que se escurría por mi ventana:

_Sensei, no estás solo. Te hare ver que me tienes a mí, y tal vez yo no sea Sasuke o Naruto, pero soy Sakura. No estás solo, me tienes a mí, y yo no estoy sola, te tengo a ti._

_**Perdonen la desaparición que tuve. Este es como así un regalito por mi semi hiatuos (no se si llamarlo así).**_

_**Es cortito, lo sé, pero así me salió… Esto es así como un prefacio, lo actualizare y a "donde el agua conoce al cielo" también, solo denme tiempo.**_

_**Nos leemos, se les quiere de gratis!**_


End file.
